Villainous Rivalry
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Villains are committing crimes everywhere. But what happens when these villains deny the crimes the TUFF Agents thought they committed? Are they all guilty, or have they all been framed by the same villain they are accusing?
1. Chapter 1

T.U.F.F. Headquarters, the official headquarters of the agents of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. These agents dedicated their lives to fight evil in the streets of Petropolis.

Super Agent Dudley Puppy was as busy as ever. He was busy chewing his butt when he heard a scream.

"That sounds like Keswick!" He exclaims.

He ran to the TUFF Laboratory where Keswick usually does his inventions. He forced the door open and began blasting the entire place with his ray gun. He suddenly stopped after seeing that Keswick was okay (except for the burn marks where Dudley blasted him).

"Sorry Keswick." He apologizes sheepishly as he hid his ray gun and saw the mess he made of the place, "I thought you were in trouble."

"In hyacinth Agent Puppy," Keswick begins speaking as he dusts away the soot from himself, " a scream does not literally mean someone's in trouble."

That's when Agent Kitty Katswell and the Chief entered the lab as well with a ray gun on Kitty's hand.

"Alright, where is he? Where is he?" The chief, a tiny flea with a television screen that magnifies his head, asked.

"Now, now everyone. Just calm down." Keswick coaxed, " I was merely ch-ch-checking my E-mail." He gestures to a computer which shows his MyFace account on the screen.

"You got a date with a MyFace user who goes by the username _Lizardnator2.0_?" Kitty asked as she peered into the screen.

"Why else would I be screaming?" Keswick replies, "We've been c-c-communicating ever since and I finally got the chance to ask her out on a date. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to meet her at the P-p-petropolis Train Station."

"Whoa, Romeo." The chief stops him, "We can't risk exposing TUFF secret to a villain who could be posing as a harmless citizen dating you. Right Agent Puppy?" He eyes at Dudley.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who hired the villain who was posing as a harmless secretary dating me." He neglects, telling the chief as he remembers the time he dates the Chameleon who was posing as TUFF secretary, Fifi Ouioui. He then takes out a picture of her and cries, "Fifi!"

"Not to worry chief. I can assure you that I will not give any reason for a vuh-vuh-villain to date me just to squeeze any information regarding TUFF." He assures.

"You chose _TuffKeswickAgent _as your username." Dudley points out the username in Keswick's account.

"Alright, Keswick." The Chief finally agrees, "You can go on your date and don't worry about us. We won't interfere with your social life."

* * *

Keswick angrily slumps at the back of the TUFF as Dudley and Kitty sat up front with Dudley driving the wheel.

"Cheer up, Keswick." Kitty said, "Chief just asks us to chaperone you to your date."

"Along with the other Agents of TUFF?" Keswick angrily asks as he gestures to the TUFF helicopters zooming above them.

Suddenly, they heard a scream for help.

"Now that sounds like someone's in trouble." Dudley said as he steered to trouble, "It's a good thing we brought back-up.

The TUFF Agents arrived at the scene of the crime only finding out that they were too late.

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" The Chief commands the Leader of Doom who has stolen electric appliances as the agents pointed their ray guns at him.

Snaptrap took out his own ray gun and zapped them. He then ran away with his loot as Dudley, Kitty and Keswick followed him. He turned into a blind alley. When the agents came to it, he was gone.

"Drat. We lost him Chief." Kitty calls through her wristcom.

"And I'm late for my date." Keswick complains. Suddenly, his cell phone rings signaling that he has an e-mail.

"Oh. Never mind. She asks if we could meet later at the La Fraîche downtown." He continued.

"Why's that?" Dudley asks.

"Because its just downtown where the robbed appliance store is." Keswick replies.

* * *

The TUFF Agents drove to the restaurant Keswick talked about. In front of the restaurant was an attractive pink lizard wearing a pink pea coat. The male TUFF agents opened their mouths in awe and their tongues rolled out. Keswick approached her.

"_Lizardnator2.0_?" He asked.

"_TuffKeswickAgent?" _She asked back, "You're quite smaller than I expected, and cuter."

"Well…" Keswick blushed and was pushed away by the other male TUFF agents who began introducing themselves to his date while the female agents pout in jealousy.

"Sorry, boys." The pink lizard apologizes as she parts away from her admires and walked to Keswick, "But I'm already taken. Come along, _TuffKeswickAgent_." She said in a tone of seduction as she motions for them to enter the restaurant.

"Juh-juh-just call me Keswick." He said sheepishly as he blush.

"Well, you could call me, Camille." The lizard said as they entered the restaurant and took their seats in a nearby table close to the window where the other Agents could see them.

"Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?" The chief asks skeptally.

"Me either, Chief." Dudley agrees as he plants his face close to the window and complains, "It's not fair!". His action is notice by Keswick who glares at him and pulls down a window blind, "It's totally not fair!" He complains again.

"Oh, give him a break you guys." Kitty told them while remembering Keswick's old "girlfriend", "He hasn't had a formal date since RITA tried to kill him."

"Your order of Spaghettis Boulettes de Viande et de Légumes, monsieur. '' A waiter placed a plate of spaghetti with meatballs in front of Keswick, ''And your order of Barbecue Chenille dans la Sauce au Citron, mademoiselle. '' He places a plate of barbecued caterpillars in front of Camille. She flicks her tongue at one caterpillar and ate it. Unknown to her, Keswick was watching.

" Sorry. It runs in the family." She apologizes for her actions.

"My stuh-stuh-stutter problem runs in my family too. " He replies back.

Camille laughs at his joke, "You're sweet. I was nervous coming here because I was planning to pay my brother a visit since I havn't seen him for a long time now. But I'm glad I went out with someone nice . "

"Oh no ! They're bounding ! " Dudely freaks out, "Can't this day get any worse ? "

Suddenly, a bus stops in front the restaurant and Snaptrap got out.

''Freeze Snaptrap ! '' The chief demands as the Agents pointed their guns at him.

"I didn't even do anything!" Snaptrap exclaims as his hands were cuffed and he was led to a police wagon, "Of course I was planning to rob a candy store tomorrow but… I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Bye, Keswick! See you tomorrow!" Camille waved Keswick good-bye as they exit the restaurant.

"Bye, Camille." Keswick sheepishly waved back. He turned his back and noticed that Snaptrap was arrested.

"Holy Cow! You finally caught Snaptrap. And to think he would actually return 5 kilometers away from the scene of the cuh-cuh-crime." He states.

"I'm telling yah. I'm innocent until proven guilty!" He complains again, "If you ask me this sounds like the Chameleon. He's probably impersonating me and framing me for the crime you thought I did."

"Nice try, Snaptrap!" The Chief presses a button and his screen switched to the Chameleon's prison cell, "We caught the Chameleon two days ago and he has been in that cell ever since."

With that, Snaptrap was led away to jail.

* * *

**AN(Author's Note):**

**Anyone notice the name of Keswick's MyFace friend and date? Do you know who she really is? Do you know what her species is? Find out in the following chapters. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at TUFF HQ, Keswick entered the building.

"Morning, Agent Nutz." He greeted his fellow TUFF agent.

"Stop ruining my life!" Nutz pointed his ray gun at him, zapped him and left angrily.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the tree." Keswick states and brushed the soot out of his hair.

"I don't know Keswick." Dudley appeared behind him, "You can't blame someone for being grumpy and jealous just because they did not went out with the hottest new girl in town and their friends did!"

Suddenly, the alarm began to beep.

"Agents, I have Intel that Bird Brain is robbing the laser pointer factory." The Chief announces.

"No!" Agent Puppy screams, "He's destroying the very foundation of pet happiness!"

"Agent Puppy and Katswell, you have to stop Bird Brain or no one in Petropolis will ever experience light emitting happiness ever again." The Chief said to Dudley and Kitty.

Both agents were sucked into a tube, landed in the TUFF Mobile and left to pursuit Birdbrain.

* * *

"Freeze, Bird Brain!" Kitty commanded at the evil Blue-bottomed Booby as she and Dudley pointed their ray guns at him.

Bird Brain pointed his own ray gun at them. He pressed the trigger and light was pointing to the ground near Dudley who chased the light as it moved. When the light appeared on Kitty, Dudley lunged at her causing the two of them to collapse. With the opportunity, Bird Brain ran towards an opening on the roof of the factory.

"Dudley, stop him." Kitty urged him while she tried to get up.

"Don't worry, Kitty." Dudley assured her, "There's no way he'll make it to the…" He stammered as Bird Brain climbed the walls of the factory and disappeared into the exit on top of the roof.

"top." He finished while being shocked at Bird Brain's escape.

* * *

"Cheer up, Kitty." Dudley tries to cheer up his sulking partner as he was driving the TUFF mobile by pointing a laser pointer at her, "At least we got a cool souvenir from the laser factory!" He then began to try grabbing the laser point not knowing that he is moving it by himself and that he was driving carelessly. A holographic image of the Chief suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Sorry, Chief." Kitty apologizes, "We have bad news; we lost Bird Brain."

"Well I got good news; we caught Bird Brain." The Chief replied back, " We found him getting the bird-treatment in Bird Bath. Get back here this instant, agents!" After that, the image disappeared leaving the two agents dumbfounded. As the two returned to TUFF, they spotted Keswick having Ice cream with Camille.

"Oh come on!" Dudley complains, "They just knew each other yesterday and they're already dating twice in two days?" He stops the car and went to where the two were sitting.

"Hey, while you're there, can you get me a Creamy Cod?" Kitty called from the car.

"Hey, Keswick." He greeted him.

"Oh. Hey Dudley." Camille greeted him back, "Keswick and I were just talking about you."

"How could you embarrass me in front of your date?" Dudley angrily asks Keswick.

"I was tuh-tuh-talking about how much a great friend you are." Keswick corrected.

"Oh. Right. That's really great." He said with guilt.

"Hey, weren't you guys just at the Laser Pointer factory down the street?" Camille asked, "We heard there was a robbery and the robber got away."

"What kind of clumsy officer would let a villain get away like that so easily?" Keswick emphasizes.

"Oh. Uh… We were, just, going to get some ice cream." He said, slightly embarrassed. He went inside the ice cream parlor, got two cones for him and Kitty, and returned back to the TUFF Mobile.

"Hey. You only got Banana Bone." Kitty complains as she received her ice cream.

"Sorry. Got distracted." Dudley replied glumly as he watched Keswick and Camille laughing and ate his ice cream.

"Here." Kitty offered her ice cream, "You can have mine. Chief just asked us to arrest the Stink Bug for stealing the bait shop."

* * *

A little while longer, the two TUFF agents arrived at TUFF HQ with the Stink Bug who was encased in glass tight jar.

"Great job, agents." The Chief congratulates them and turns his gaze at the Stink Bug, "Take him to his cell." He commanded two other agents who escorted the villain, who was still inside the jar, into his own jail cell.

"I told ya stinkin' TUFF Agents that I didn't do nothin'". The Stink Bug protests.

"Yeah. That's what they all said." The Chief states, "No really. That's what they all said. So far every villain we caught committing a crime denies of committing the crime."

* * *

**AN:**

**What does this mean for the TUFF Agents? Just keep reading.:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Chief led the two agents to the Petropolis Prison were all the villains were kept. In fact, all of the villains were all kept behind bars, complaining that they haven't done anything wrong.

"They kept on babbling about doing nothing wrong." The Chief rambled on every deed done wrong and the protesting villain who committed the deed as they passed from one cell to another," Snaptrap never looted an appliance store, Mad Cow never maniacally drove a truck directly into the Petropolis Mall, Dr. Rabies never looted the hardware store, Kung Pow Chicken never blew up the Dynamite Museums… All protests claimed that they never did anything wrong. The only one who never denied his crime was the Chameleon."

"Do you think they were all framed?" Kitty asked.

"Nah. It's probably a scam to get them to commit more crimes." The Chief replies as they left, "Hey, we should get some donuts on our way back to the Headquarters."

* * *

As the three entered the Donut shop, they noticed Keswick and Camille chatting near the counter.

"Oh. Hey, guys." Keswick greeted upon noticing them, "Camille, these are my other fellow co-workers, the ones you met the other duh-duh-day." He pointed to the other TUFF Agents with cameras and other surveillance gear spying on them outside the donut shop.

"Are you talking behind our backs?" Dudley angrily asks. He calms down a bit, realizing his mistake and apologizes, "Sorry, Keswick. I guess we got a little jealous of your relationship with a very, hot, lizard. Mostly me since I fell in love with a French poodle, who was never actually a poodle, nor was she French."

"And I guess I was wrong about your date, Keswick." Chief said. He then turned to the counter, "We'll take two boxes." He returned back and said, "Go along with your social life. We won't bother you anymore." He shoos the remaining TUFF Agents, who were spying on the couple, and they left with disappointing awes.

"Well, you have very nice friends working with you on TUFF." Camille compliments.

"Well, thanks. I…" He stammers, "You knew I was a Tuh-tuh-TUFF Agent?"

"Of course, Silly." Camille replies, "How would you explain the constant spying, the cool TUFF mobile with the TUFF insignia, and the TUFF badge you dropped while you took out your wallet inside the shop?" She held out Keswick's badge which Keswick quickly snatched away and hid behind his back as he blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Camille." Keswick apologizes.

"I know. You have to be secretive about your identity, or else your enemies will find out and use your weaknesses against you. They could even use the people close to you." Camille pointed out.

"Wow. That's about… right." The Chief complimented with awe, "I guess I was really wrong. Dating a non-TUFF Agents wasn't bad after all."

"Oh, you're sweet." Camilled said. She edged a little nearer to the Chief and whispered, "And so tasty."

"What?" The Chief surprisingly asked.

"Nothing." She quickly, happily, denies as she quickly straightens up.

"Well, you two take care now." The Chief said as he received his donuts.

"Your secret is safe with me." Camille replied back.

"And here's your puppiccino." The clerk behind the counter gave Dudley the drink he ordered.

"Thanks." Dudley said back, "Yeah. You two have fun with each other." Suddenly, he cried, "Why?", so much that he threw his puppicino up in the air and it landed directly at Camille.

"Oops. Sorry." Dudley apologizes.

"It's no big." Camille replied as her pea coat somehow began to spark, "I'll just head over to the comfort room, the toilet, the lavatory. Toodles." She nervously left the TUFF Agents and went to the comfort room in the shop.

"You really have a nice girlfriend, Keswick." Kitty complimented.

"Right… girlfriend." Keswick blushes at the mention of the term. He clears his throat and asked, "Shouldn't you guys return to Tuh-tuh-TUFF?"

"Nah. There's no rush." The Chief assures with confidence, "Every bad guy in Petropolis has been nabbed. They won't be causing any trouble for a long time."

Unknown to the Chief, someone was secretly spying on the agents, hearing every word coming out of their mouths.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh, I don't think they caught EVERY villain in Petropolis. Find out why. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at TUFF Headquarters, Keswick was at the lab busy building his inventions.

"Hey, Keswick." Dudley greeted him, "You're really busy today, huh?"

"You bet, Agent Puppy." He replied, concentrating on finishing his inventions.

"So, no seeing Camille today?" Dudley asked.

"Not today." Keswick replied, still concentrating with his inventions, "She said she was going to spend the day with her bruh-bruh-brother."

"Oh." Dudley said,"Keswick, do you like Camille? As in, do you like, like her?"

"What are you sa…" Keswick partially asks as Dudley faced him (literally).

"I know you two are going steady? How could you not tell me?" Dudley screamed miserably.

"I'm not going steady with Camille!" Keswick protested, "Where did you even hear that crap?"

"From this!" Dudley grabbed Keswick by his collar and led him to his workplace where his computer screen showed a video clip. Dudley played the clip. It showed a clip during the time Keswick and Camille were in the donut shop.

"Camille, would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Keswick asked in the clip. The scene shifted to Camille.

"Oh Keswick, I love to." Camille happily said. Then the video stopped.

"I don't remember saying that to her. Really." Keswick insists. Suddenly, all the male TUFF Agents were glaring down on him (except the Chief).

"You ,sir, just committed the greatest act of betrayal; you made the hottest new lizard in town your girlfriend! ", Dudley accused angrily, "And you never told us about this."

"But…" Keswick tried to explain but…

"No. No more of your meaningless excuses. Good day sir.!" With that Dudley left. The other male TUFF Agents began ignoring Keswick and left him miserable as he returned to the lab to finish his inventions.

As Keswick was busy with his inventions, the phone rang.

"TUFF Headquarters. Keswick speaking." Keswick answered the phone.

"This is the Petropolis Prison guard!" A voice is heard from the other end, "Our power source is malfunctioning! We need a high-powered generator, stat!"

"I'm on my way!" Keswick replied and set down the phone. He grabbed a high-powered generator and drove to the Petropolis Prison.

"Hey, wait a minute." Keswick suddenly stopped as he arrived at the prison, "The prison doesn't use a high-powered generator as a power source. They go soh-soh-solar."

Suddenly, a dark shadow looms over Keswick and he screams.

* * *

**AN: **

**So, what happens next? Read on to find out. :-)**

**Poor Keswick.:-(**


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent Puppy, have you seen Keswick lately?" The Chief asked as Dudley lapped on the toilet.

"Don't know Chief." Dudley replied glumly as he stops lapping, "He's probably on another date with his 'girlfriend'."

Suddenly, the alarms began to beep.

The screen shows a prison break out.

"Oh no! The Chameleon just broke out of prison!" The Chief exclaims as he watches a clip of the Chameleon breaking out, "Agents, we have to stop him!"

Soon all TUFF Agents were assembling to find the Chameleon.

"There he is!" One TUFF Agent spotted the Chameleon and every agent began chasing him. He ran as fast as he could but was caught in a blind alley.

"Nice try, Chameleon," The Chief said, "but you're going back to the slammer.

They cuffed the Chameleon and led him inside the TUFF police wagon.

* * *

When they arrived at the Petropolis Prison, they were surprised to see the Chameleon still inside his cell! When they opened the police wagon, the other "Chameleon" was gone!

"What in blue blazes is going on here?" The Chief asked in surprise.

"Chief, you've got to get out of here!" A voice said.

The agents looked up to see Keswick tied up-side-down from the ceiling.

"Keswick?" Dudley asked in surprise. Suddenly, footsteps are heard and Camille appeared out of nowhere.

"Camille?" Kitty asked.

"Oh great." Dudley complains, "Are you guys on a date again?"

"No, Agent Puppy." Camille replied. She presses a button and soon all of the TUFF Agents were caught in a net.

"Didn't Keswick tell you that I was visiting my brother?" She asked. She took off her pea coat (and the agents scream) only to reveal a pink version of the Chameleon's Molecular Transformation Suit.

"Oh no!" Agent Puppy exclaims, "The Chameleon cloned himself and turned his clone into a girl!"

"No, you Moron. She's my sister!" The Chameleon corrected.

The word "sister" echoed in Dudley's head.

"No!" He screamed.

* * *

**AN: **

**Wow. I wonder what happens next? :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

"How could this happen?" Dudley asked as Camille opened the bars of her brother's cell and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Sis." The Chameleon thanked his sister.

"No prob, Bro." Camille replied back, "Sorry I didn't call. I…" She stops as both spot two ladybugs.

"Ooh, ladybug!" They both said. They flicked their tongues at the same time. Both caught a ladybug and ate it at the same time.

"Wow. That's just, weird." Kitty said in an awkward manner.

"I know." Dudley agreed, "But… Why? How could the two of you be siblings?" He cried.

"Good question, Agent Puppy." The Chameleon replied as he turned into a projector screen and Camille turned into a slide projector which showed a video clip of the siblings' past.

"Me and Camille were twins born in a family of inventors." The Chameleon starts to explains as pictures of the same twin baby chameleons start to appear as the agents awed after every scene (except the last one), "We shared many things together; playing together, reading together, sleeping together, bathing together, we even ate together."

One clip shows Camille being embraced by the chameleon family while her brother sulks from a distance as everyone ignores him.

"Of course, I was the most obnoxious of the twins." Chameleon continued sadly as more clips began to show, "Camille got all the attention. She was so talented, so gracious and she was even smarter than me. Everyone in my family thought I was too talkative, too hyper, too annoying. Because of that, they all turned themselves into kitchen appliances, even my sister." After that last sentence, the Chameleon turned back to his lizard form, crying. Camille also turned back to her lizard form and comforted her brother.

"And I felt guilty since the day you left and became a villain." She said, "I decided to visit you in Petropolis, but then those idiotic goody-two shoes TUFF Agent arrested you before I could. Since then, I decided to avenge my brother and posed as every villain in the world so that you agents could arrest them and gather them in one place along with the rest of you."

"Why would you do that?" Kitty asked.

"So that I could get rid of my brother's competition and enemies and we'll be the only villains ruling the world." Camille explained with pride.

"'Only villains'?" The Chameleon asked, "You mean…"

"That's right, Bro. I'm going to be a villain just like you." Camille happily hugged her brother.

"This is the best present you could ever give." The Chameleon thanked tearfully.

"Wait. There's more." Camille revealed a gift-wrapped package which she pulled a ribbon from revealing a giant machine.

"This is the Arthropodinator!" Camille began explaining, "Using the mechanical parts I stole as many various villains, I was able to invent a machine that will turn everyone, except our family, into insects!"

"Wait, what about the bait shop you looted as the Stink Bug?" The Chief asked, "Wasn't that enough?"

"Yeah. That was just the appetizer." Camille replied, as she ate bugs from a bowl.

"Aw Sis, I have never felt so proud." The Chameleon commented until he pointed out her Molecular Transformation suit, "By the way, pink totally clashes with the original style of the Molecular Transformation suit." He then began to eat out of the bowl too.

"Oh Charles," Camille began to speak until Dudley interrupted.

"Hah! Your real name is 'Charles'?" He laughed until he was almost blasted by Camille's laser gun.

"I'm sorry I got all the attention and left you by turning into a blender." She starts to apologize, "By the way, I was a different blender. Anyway, you deserved more attention than me. I don't care if you were too annoying or talkative or whatever. You're still my brother. We're a family after all. We stick with each other through thick and thin."

"And I should've understood you guys buh-buh-better." Keswick began apologizing to the male TUFF Agents.

"No Keswick." Dudley began to apologize terfully, "We should've understood you better. I guess we got jealous of you dating a hottie. But know I just realized that I had crushes on two evil super villains!" He cried so much.

"It's alright, Agent Puppy." Keswick accepted, "I'm sorry I kept Camille all to myself. In fact, I shouldn't have dated her at all! I mean look at her!" He angrily gestures to Camille.

"Hmph. I didn't even want to date you in the first place." She replied scornfully.

"What?" All the TUFF Agents asked in surprise.

"I mean, come on, people!" She continued, "What kind of an idiot would date an idiot who uses _TuffKeswickAgent_ as a username?"

"So you never actually think Keswick was cute?" Dudley asked.

"No. He's a total nerd." She replied.

"So this was a part of your plan all along." The Chief realized.

"You dated Keswick just to make all of the other agents jealous of your relationship, thereby not only breaking the team apart but also distracting us from stopping you from commiting crime." Kitty emphasizes.

"No. That part was a bonus. I only dated him to make the other guys jealous. What idiots! One of them never even gave a second thought about dating a French Poodle Secretary who turned out to be actually my brother in disguise. " Camille replied, "And now, Arthropodinization for everyone! Except for those who are already bugs." She pressed the button and a countdown was triggered.

"A countdown?" The Chameleon, Charles, asked in surprise, "Boy, that's cheap."

"Actually, I always bring the countdown version of the high-high-high-powered generator just in case of emergency." Keswick chuckles.

"and by the way," Dudley zapped the net with his laser and all the TUFF Agents we free, "We male TUFF agents can't always be idiots! Hiii-Gee-Geee!" He lunges at Camille but was suddenly beaten up.

"Should've known she knows karate." He states after being beaten up.

Kitty tried to pounce at Camille but the Chameleon turned himself into a mouse and lured her into a wall. The other TUFF Agents joined in the fray, but all were beaten up by the constant transformations of the twins.

"I don't know what's weirder;" Snaptrap said, "The TUFF Agents being beaten up, or the fact that the Chameleon has a twin sister and never bothered to tell."

"Give it up, TUFF!" Camille cried.

"As long as we're together, nothing will be able to stop us!" The Chameleon finished.

"Nothing," Keswick reached for his laser and freed himself from his bounds, "but this!" He zapped again at the roof and , this time, a giant bug appeared.

"Ooh, giant bug!" Both twins said as they flicked their tongues at the bug, only to have them tangled, thus wrapping each other in the process.

"Glad I used my Huh-huh-holographic Projecting Pen." Keswick chuckled. He ran towards the Arthropodinator and deactivated it.

Dudley pulled a tongue from the tangled twins as hard as he can, sending the twins twirling inside a cell and they were locked up.

"Oh well, look at the bright side, Sis; we got a free meal." The Chameleon pointed out to the Stink Bug who was still encased until the Chameleon removed the top part, causing the tiny villain to release his stinky stench, thereby causing the twins to gag and faint.

"I'm sorry we gave you the cold nose (cold shoulder) treatment, Keswick." Dudley apologized.

"Not to worry, agent Puppy." Keswick replied, "I will never use a username like _TuffKeswickAgent _ever again."

"I'm glad you finally came to your sense Keswick. I'm very proud of you." The Chief commented and Keswick smiled. Suddenly, the Chief opened his cellphone.

"Eurika! I got a date with _SlyKittyCatastrophe._" He happily said.

"Ugh. You're _TUFFFleaInCharge_?" Madame Catastrophe complains, "Call me when you get bigger."

This left the Chief surprised.

"Come on, Romeo." Keswick teased, "Let's go grab some doh-doh-donuts." The Tuff Agent began to leave.

"Hey! What about us?" Snaptrap asked, "Shouldn't you let us go since we were proved innocent?"

"Yeah. We'll let the 'innocent' villains off the lease and commit actual crimes." Dudley said sarcastically.

With that, he joined the other agents and left.

* * *

**AN:**

**The End! Hope you like it. :-)  
**


End file.
